


〘𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨𝐦〙

by Mermaidgirl_11



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Danni Phantom, Danny GIW, Danny protects the winchesters, Fem!danny phantom, Ghosts, Guys in White - Freeform, Protective Danny, Winchester - Freeform, vlad hunts the winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidgirl_11/pseuds/Mermaidgirl_11
Summary: Somehow Sam and Dean Winchester have gotten on Plasmius's hit list.Danni Phantom must do all that she can to protect them.But what will it cost her?OrThe Winchesters lives get infinitely more weird.
Kudos: 53





	1. ﹝Part 1﹞

The Winchester brothers walk silently through the dark high school hallway. Something didn't feel right. Sam looks ahead and a figure rises up through the floor. "Dean." He hits his older brother to get his attention. The figure turns and the two hunters pale. This creature had glowing red eyes, a cape and... fangs? "Ah, the Winchester brothers. Just who I was looking for." Dean fires rock salt at the creature, but the bullets fly through him.

"Well that isn't very kind." The figure floats toward them, and the two brothers fire at again. It frowns. "And I was hoping we could do this the easy way." A red ball of fiery plasma forms in his hand. Sam and Dean prepare for the strike, but there is a woosh and a crackle. They opened their eyes to see a girl no older than 15 in front of them and she was generating a green shield between Sam, Dean and the creature.

Her hair was white and she wore a black and white jumpsuit, but what really caught their attention was that she was almost see through. The girl turns her head and they see her toxic green eyes. "Run!" They obey her command and the green shield falls.

Outside the school, the winchesters watch as flashes of red and green escape the windows. "What the hell was that?" Dean shakes his head, then a window on the top floor shattered and the girl that saved them soars out, landing in the football field. Sam and Dean rush over to see the figure in a small crater. There was smoke coming off of them as they slowly stood.

"Are you alright." The figure floats off the ground. "Just peachy." It glares at the school for a moment then turns to them. They ready their weapons, just in case. "It appears the Fruitloop is after you, for whatever crazy scheme he's mustered up." They gape at her and she realizes they don't even know who she is. She rubs the back of her head and laughs nervously. "Right." She sticks out her hand. "The names Phantom."

Sam raises an eyebrow at her hand, but he slowly reaches up to shake it and is surprised when it's actually tangible. "Who was that?" In the building, there is another flash of light and Phantom's eyes widen. "Okay, lets save the chit chat for later. Right now we need to leave." Sam and Dean nod and run back over to the Impala. Dean starts it and drives off.

"That was a close one!" Dean yelps and swerves the car a bit before regaining control. "Don't do that!" He glances back at Phantom in the back seat who smirks. "Sorry. Can't help it."

"So what are you?" Phantom tilts her head. "Isn't it obvious?" The two brothers shake their heads and Phantom scoffs. "Some hunters you are." Phantom sits back in the seat. "I'm a ghost."

Dean laughs. "BS. We know our ghosts, and you ain't one of em." Phantom shrugs. "If you say so." There is a moment of silence, then Sam decides to break it. "How did you save us? And what exactly did you save us from?" Phantom holds up her hand and a ball of green ectoplasm appears. "I saved you with my powers, and as for what I saved you from. That was Plasmuis. My arch enemy." She shakes her head. "I have no idea why he's after you."

Sam's eyebrows furrow. "How were you able to become tangible?" Phantom gives Sam a look. "You really don't have a lot of experience with ghosts; Do you?" Sam and Dean share a look and Dean grips the steering wheel tighter. "Apparently not."

+•+

The Winchesters and Phantom eventually got a hotel room just outside the city. Phantom had expressed that she would take the couch, but the two brothers just shocked their heads. Ghosts don't sleep.

Phantom looks at the silver and iron blades in her hands. "What's this for?" They stare at her, expecting some sort of reaction. "Nothing." She raises an eyebrow, then Dean grabs some salt and tosses it at Phantom. She spits the salt out of her mouth, unamused. "Well, that was rude." She wipes her tongue off with her gloved hand.

"I don't understand, nothing is working." Phantom lifts her feet off the ground and crosses them in the air. She floats upside down with her legs crossed. "I'm a ghost. It doesn't bother me."

"It's supposed to." Dean grumbles.

Phantom tilts her head and taps her lips in thought. "Well, I am different from other ghosts-"

"That much is clear." Dean grumbles, again.

Sam shifts his weight. "How are you different?" Phantom smirks at him. "Nuh uh. You're not getting anything outta me that easy." Dean crosses his arms. "Well, we need something. We can't stop Plusmus-"

"Plasmius." Phantom corrects.

"Whatever. We need to know how to stop him." Phantom sighs and floats back so she is rightside up and standing. "Leave that to me. Plasmius is dangerous, but so am I." Phantom throws her head back. "We've been going after each other since I was 14." She smiles at some of the memories. The best ones led her to Dani.

"Is there any way we can help?" Phantom purses her lips. "Maybe." She glares at them. "But if you shoot me, I'll freeze your butts off." They raise an eyebrow at her, choosing not to doubt her threat. They have no idea what she can do.

Phantom creates a small green portal and sticks her hand into it. Her eyes narrow. "Where is..." Her eyes light up. "Gotcha!" She pulls her arm out of the portal and in her hand is two silver and green guns. "These will work against Plasmuis." She hands them each a gun. Dean looks the gun over and practices aiming it. He accidentally fires at Phantom, but she morphs her body into a gap and the blast wizzes through her harmlessly. She glares at Dean pointedly. He smirks and puts his hands up. "Sorry. Sensitive trigger."

"Sure." Phantom says skeptically as she morphs her body back into one piece.

Sam and Dean stare down at her, and Phantom starts to feel uncomfortable. "Well, I'm going to bed." She floats over to the couch and lies down." Dean opens his mouth to say she can't but Sam puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. "Don't bother."


	2. ﹝Part 2﹞

After a few hours Dean had gotten food, despite it being nearly 5 A.M. Sam had started research on Phantom and Plasmius. There were a few news reports, all stemming from a small town called Amity Park, but led to nothing. Sam knew otherwise because Phantom was the living- Well, dead proof of that.

"It's just weird." Sam looks up from his laptop at Dean. He had a mouthful of burger in his mouth and ketchup and mustard in the corner of his lips. "She's just a kid. And now she's dead." Sam glances over at Phantom who was still sleeping. "Yeah. I wonder how she died." Phantom snorts in her sleep and a bit of drool runs down her cheek. She almost looks normal for a second. "She said she and Plasmius have been fighting since she was 14."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, but how long has she been 14." They actually had no idea how old- or how long she's been 14. Ghosts don't age. Or maybe they do. Phantom has thrown everything they know about ghosts out the window. They know nothing. Not really.

^*^

Dean pulls to a stop outside the diner. He and Sam look back at Phantom who raises an eyebrow. "What?" She looks between the two. "You have to stay in the car."

"What? Why?"

"You're dead."

"Oh yeah."

Phantom pouts. She doesn't want them to find out what she is yet. "Fine. Just bring me back a burger." Dean raises an eyebrow, but nods and gets out of the car with Sam. Phantom huffs and sulks into the seat. She blows a raspberry.

{•}

Dean moans into his burger. Sam scowls at him. "You're going to get fat." Dean ceases chewing and glares at Sam. "No'm m'no'." He finishes chewing and swallows. "No I'm not." Sam raises his eyebrows and returns to his salad. "Hello boys." Dean jumps up, knocking his flies everywhere. They both look at the table where a vague outline of Phantom's head is. "What are you doing? Someone will see you." Sam tries to push her head down through the table, but his hands pass through it. He gets a chill of cold and he pulls his hands away.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car." Phantom presumably shrugs. "I got bored." Sam raises an eyebrow. "You got bored?" Phantom snears at him. "Ghosts can get bored too, ya know." She rolls her eyes. "Just ask Skulker. Whenever he's bored, he'll come and torment me." A thin sheen of ice starts to cover the table. "What's that?" Phantom looks down at it and makes a face. "Oops." Her eyes glow a bright blue and the ice recoils back into her. "I need to fix that."

"And how do you do that?" Phantom tilts her head and a lopsided grin spreads across her face. "I explode." Dean chuckles. "You're crazy." Phantom smirks and looks over at the waitress looking at Dean. She can't see Phantom. "And you're the one talking to a ghost." She points over at the waitress, then disappears through the table. Sam and Dean look at the waitress. They chuckle nervously.

{•}

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks- no demands as he and Sam get back into the car. Phantom shrugs with a smirk, then frowns. "Where's my burger?" Sam gapes for a moment, then he gets out of the car and rushes back into the diner.

{•}

Phantom hums with satisfaction as she eats her burger. "Mmh. So good." Dean glances at her through the rearview mirror. "I didn't know ghosts could eat." Phantom raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know humans could be so annoying." Sam chokes on his drink and tries to hide his laugh from Dean. Dean hits him. "Bitch." Sam scoffs. "Jerk." Phantom's face falters a bit as she looks between the two. Sam catches this and looks at her. "What?"

Phantom shrugs and looks out the window. "Nothing. You just reminded me how me and my sister used to act." Sam looks at her with sad eyes. What he thought was sadness for missing a living sibling was actually Phantom just thinking about how she and her sister had matured over the years. They used to bicker all the time, but now they were a very good team even though Jazz had left for college.

"So where are we going?" Sam turns to face forward. "The Bunker." There is a flutter of wings and suddenly someone is sitting next to Phantom. She yelps and scoots away from the man. Sam laughs. "Phantom, this is Cas. He's an angel."

Phantom raises an eyebrow. "Literally or metaphorically?"

"Literally."

Castiel looks at Phantom and tilts his head. "You're dead." Phantom raises her eyebrows. "No shit Sherlock." Cas furrows his brows. "I am not Sherlock. My name is Castiel." Phantom makes a face and nods slowly. "Riiight...."

{•}

The whole ride from Red Oak Iowa to Lebanon Kansas Castiel stared at Phantom. She was creeped out and even tried turning invisible but somehow Cas could still see her. She even asked him to stop, but he just completely ignored her.

"Thank god!" Phantom phases out of the car and stretches. It was now night but she could see perfectly fine. "I can't express how much I hate cars." She floats off the ground and smirks at Sam and Dean. "I prefer my own way of travel." She floats above them and they watch her briefly then walk over to a door and unlock it. Phantom floats over and looks at the doorway as Sam and Dean walk into it. Cas had disappeared. "You coming?"

Phantom nods and reaches her hand through the doorway, but as she does, her glove starts to disappear and skin starts to appear. She jerks her hand away and holds it to her chest. Sam and Dean give her a look and she chuckles nervously. She doesn't want them finding out just yet.

Phantom bites her lip. "Maybe..." She turns her hand intangible and sticks it through the doorway. She smiles when she sees her hand didn't change. Phantom turns herself completely intangible and steps through the barrier. She turns tangible and smiles at the two brothers. "Waiting on you now." They jump and head down the stairs.


	3. ﹝Part 3﹞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost zone is hell on Crack.
> 
> Danni blows up.
> 
> Lesson One: Ghost cores.

To say the least, Phantom was impressed. She's seen a lot of impressive constructs, Pariah's palace being one of them, but this was completely different. It was man made. A bunker right under everyone's noses. God, what her parents wouldn't give to have seen this. An original hunter hideout.

"Neato." Phantom floats past the books then a familiar ping settles in her chest. It leads her to a long hallway of doors, but her focus was on one particular one near the end. "Wait! Don't-" But it was too late. Phantom pulls the door open and chuckles. "What?" In front of her was a swirling green portal. She looks at the two brothers. "Since when do you have a portal to The Zone?" She sticks her head into the portal and looks around. She doesn't recognise this part of the ghost zone. It was almost barren.

Something grabs her arm and pulls her out of the portal. "Hey!" She pulls her arm out of Dean's grasp. "What were you doing? You could have been kill--" Phantom raises an eyebrow and Dean laughs sheepishly. "Oh yeah." Phantom shrugs and jerks her finger at the portal. "Nothing in there can hurt me." She frowns and nods. "Actually they can, but that's not the point." She stands and dramatically gestures to the portal. "Introducing your very own personal portal to the Ghost Zone."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Ghost Zone?" Phantom nods. "You know, the place where ghosts come from?" they shake their heads and Phantom tilts hers. "You two really are clueless." She takes one last look at the portal then closes the door. "All you need to know is don't go in there."

Phantom smirks. "It's like hell on crack." Dean shifts uncomfortably.

"How come you can go in there then?" Phantom raises an eyebrow. "Do I really need to answer?" They give her stern looks and she rolls her eyes. "Ghost Zone 101. Ghost," SHe points to herself. "Okay to enter. Humans," She points at them. "Lose the ability to breathe air." Sam nods, getting the point. "Gotcha, Ghost Zone bad."

Phantom snorts. "Very bad."

"So what exactly are we doing here?" They nod and leave the hallway and walk back to the library. "Research on that Plasmius guy. See where he came from."

"Wisconsin." Phantom supplies. They both look at her. "What?" They shake their heads and return to searching for books that could supply what they're looking for. "You're not going to find anything." They ignore her and she pouts. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

{•}

"Nothing." Dean slams the last book onto the table. They had lost track of time, but unknown to them, five hours had passed. Phantom had entertained herself with the slow that she had created. She was rather proud of her mini snowman. "Bout time you figured that out." Dean turns to face her and Sam raises an eyebrow at the snow. Where had that come from?

"Well, then if you know so much about it, why don't you tell us." Phantom floats upside down. "Because I don't trust you." She gives them a look. "Do you have any idea how many times I've been backstabbed by hunters? Like literally backstabbed? With a knife?" She raises an eyebrow and they don't answer. "How am I supposed to trust you with the very thing that can hurt me?" Sam purses his lips. She's got a point.

"Look, I know you don't believe us, but we can help you put a stop to Plasmius. We won't do anything to you because you saved our lives." Phantom stares at them for a moment them floats rightside up and lands on the ground. When she does, ice starts to spread. It climbs over her feet. "Oh great." She blasts off the ground and looks at her hands. Icy mist was wafting off of them. She looks down at Sam and Dean. "I have to take care of this."

She floats through the ceiling and to the surface. Sam and Dean share a look before taking off to the stairs. In the woods there is a loud scream and then a flash of bright blue light. They take off in the direction of the commotion and find Phantom sitting in the center of a wooded area. A thick layer of ice covers everything and even blasts some of the trees out of their roots. "Ow." Phantom lies on her back and looks up at the sky. "Hate it when that happens."

Sam and Dean slide over to her. "You okay?" She looks at them and then the ice. "Yeah," She pulls herself up so she is sitting on her legs. "My core sometimes goes haywire and the only way it can be fixed is if I release the pressure." Her core was going nuts because of how long she's been in her ghost form. It's been almost 3 days. "Core?" Sam asks.

Phantom smirks at them. "Lesson one: Ghost cores."


	4. ﹝Part 4﹞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters take Ghosts: 101 from the excellent teacher Danni Phantom.

"So every ghost has a core?" Phantom nods. "I have an ice core." Her eyes glow bright blue and a ball of clear ice forms in her hands. She tosses it at Dean who catches it, but quickly drops it. "Ah! Cold." He wipes his hands on his jacket. "I've met other ghosts with different cores. Fire, Earth, mythic, electric, and so on."

"What kind does Plasmuis have?" Phantom's eyebrows crease. "I've never actually seen him use his core, but I'm pretty sure it's fire." Sam almost smiles. They were fire and ice. No wonder they were always going after each other. "How come your core became unstable?" Phantom bites her lip. "Pass." Dean raises an eyebrow, but doesn't press.

"I have a question." Phantom nods at Sam. "At the school, I saw you create a shield and blast some sort of energy." Phantom gives them a lopsided grin. "That brings us to lesson two: Abilities. Most ghosts have a basic set of abilities." Phantom turns invisible. "Invisibility," She becomes visible again. "Intangibility," She shoves her hand through the table. "Flight." She hovers off the ground. "And over shadowing." Dean tilts his head. "What's that?"

"Basically possession." She shakes her head. "I hate doing. I've only ever used it like three times." Phantom smiles at the memory of when she first discovered the ability and used it to get out of detention. "Then there is also the ghost ray." Phantom creates a ghost ray in her hand and they both stare at the green energy crackle. "There are a bunch of uses for it." The ball in her hand dissipates and a green shield appears in front of her. She smirks through it. "A shield being one of them."

"Some ghosts can even teleport." Phantom frowns a bit. "Still learning that one. It's exhausting. The most I can do is make a tiny portal to the ghost zone." She demonstrates and the portal disappears. "Kinda pathetic." She sighs. "Then there is electrokinesis. Mostly ghosts with electric cores use this." Phantom shutters. "I can't still almost feel Vortex electrocuting me." Phantom raises her eyebrows and nods. "Now that hurt."

"I also have a ghost sense." Phantom shrugs. "For some reason only me and one other person can do this." That one other person being Dani, but she wasn't going to drag her into this. "Plasmius can also duplicate himself, creating copies that are just as powerful and fruitloopy. I can also do it, but it's hard." Dean raises an eyebrow "Is that it?" Phantom purses her lips. "There is one other thing I can do," She closes her eyes and shakes her head, removing the memory from her mind. "But it completely drains me every time I do it."

"What is it?" Phantom looks at them and bites her lip. "My ghostly wail. It's extremely dangerous and can level entire towns." She chuckles nervously. "We're just lucky Vla-- I mean Plasmius can't use it." Phantom was careful not to say his name. Despite their differences, the two halfa's respected each other's identity and kept them hidden.

"What can we use to stop him?" Phantom nods. "Right to lesson three: Weaknesses." She lands and turns serious. "Listen, I've seen ghosts been treated terribly for things they didn't do. Tortured even." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Everytime she talks about her time in the past, she has to remind herself that she can breathe. That the blood blossoms aren't trying to kill her.

She opens her eyes and looks between the two brothers. "I'm only telling you this in case things go wrong and I can't stop Vla--" She clears her throat. "Plasmius. In case I can't stop Plasmius." She shakes her head. "I don't care how bad he is, he doesn't deserve the tournament unless completely necessary, you got that?" Sam and Dean nod and Phantom takes a deep breath.

"Blood blossoms." She puts a hand on her chest to feel she is still breathing. "They are toxic to ghosts. Especially to me and Plasmius." She shakes her head. "I was once trapped in a circle of them. I couldn't breath and I felt like I was dying all over again." Sam and Dean share a look. They could see that the experience still got to Phantom. "It burnt my lungs, and when I tried to cross the line it burned me."

"Where can we find these?" Phantom opens her eyes and looks between them. "You can't. Not anymore. They went extinct a very long time ago." Dean makes a face. "Then how come you had an experience with them?" Phantom floats off the air. "Time in the Ghost Zone is never one solid construct. If you go in for 2 minutes, 2 hours could have passed in the overworld. Even 2 years, or just 2 seconds."

"I went through a portal once and popped out in pillager times." She laughs a bit. "They thought my goth friend was a witch."

"Are blood blossoms the only thing?" Phantom shakes her head and points to the guns she gave them. "I know some hunters that make weapons against ghosts." Dean sits forward. "Why can't we ask them for help?" Phantom floats around. "No way. The Fentons are a way to trigger happy. They're still trying to dissect me."

Phantom floats above them and puffs out her chest and deepens her voice. "You, Ghost Kid! When I get my hands on you I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

Phantom laughs and spins in circles. "They've been hunting me for years and haven't done more than give me a few bumps and bruises." As much as Phantom loves her parents, she doesn't hate to admit that they will never be good hunters.


	5. ﹝Part 5﹞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GIW show up and The Winchesters freak out.

Phantom and the two Winchesters decided to leave the questions for later and get some sleep. After waking up and being well rested they headed out to get something to eat. Dean took them all the way down to Wichita because it was apparently where his favorite place to get pie was.

Phantom had once again been forced to stay in the car while the two humans ate. She would laugh her ass off if they ever found out. They'd go into a state of shock.

"Agent K you take the left, I'll take the right." Phantom freezes at the voices. She creeps over to the car window and what she sees makes her pale. "You have gotta be kidding me." She grumbles. Phantom waits for Agent K to turn away with his scanner to turn invisible and fly into the diner. She finds Sam and Dean and makes a face. There's too many people to talk to them. Unless... Phantom promises to berate herself later, but she dives into Dean's body, taking control. "Sam." Sam jumps hearing Phantom's voice coming from Dea. He looks at his brother and sees his eyes are now neon green.

"I don't have time to explain, but we need to leave. Right now." Phantom!Dean peers out the window and watches the GIW agents. "Is it Plasmius?" Sam asks and Phantom!Dean shakes their head. "No. Worse. I'll be hiding behind the diner. Please hurry." Phantom exits Dean and flies through the diner to wait around back.

{•}

"I don't even remember her possessing me. It's weird." Phantom reaches out from the shadows and pulls Sam and Dean with her and turns them both invisible. "Ssh." They keep their mouths shut as they watch 2 men dressed in white suits search the back of the diner. "Agent O, are you sure you got a reading?" They move their scanners around and Phantom pulls Sam and Dean into the wall. "Positive. These scanners are calibrated directly to the ghost scum's signature."

They look around a bit more before moving on. Once Phantom is sure they were gone she pushes Sam and Dean out of the wall and turns them both visible. She sighs and leans against the wall. "That was close." She floats up and peers around the corner to see if the agents are really gone. "Who were those guys?" Phantom lands and turns to them. "They are GIW agents." Phantom looks around the corner again, just for good measure. "Their soul purpose is to experiment on ghosts, and then figure out how to eradicate them."

Phantom shutters. "I barely got away with my life- well, death last time they got me. They're brutal, and," Phantom scoffs exasperated. "They really, really hate me."

"What'd you do to piss them off?" Phantom raises an eyebrow. "Exist?" Phantom creases her eyebrows. "Where did they go?" She looks around but finds nothing. "Right here you Ectoplasmic Scum." Before Phantom can react Agent K and O both fire their weapons at her. Ecto-electricity courses through her body and she yells out in pain. They smile and up the voltage and Phantom screams. Two white rings emerge from her midsection and they start to travel up her body. "NO!" The rings cease moving but Sam and Dean can see something different from where they passed. Normal human clothes. "Please! STOP!"

Sam and Dean leap into action, both of them taking an agent and fighting them, until they finally knock them out. They rush to Phantom's side. The rings shrink back down and her normal suit stays. She had smoke coming off of her and her hair was singed. "Are you okay?" She groans in pain. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"You weren't kidding when you said they were brutal." Phantom coughs a laugh, then groans in pain. "That's not even half of what they can do." A shadow looms over Sam and Dean and Phantom's eyes widen. "Look out!" She shoved them out of the way just as a knife is about to stab Dean in the back. "AGH!!" Sam jumps to his feet and knocks the agent out.

"Oh my god..." Dean looks at Phantom as she bleeds on the floor, then rushes to her side and puts pressure on the wound. "Y-you're bleeding." Phantom hisses in pain. "Yeah." Sam kneels down beside her. "You saved my life." Phantom gives him a look. "You saved my life and you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I am! Do something about it." Phantom looks down at the green and red blood and gags. "Oh my god." Sam looks around and sees that one of the agents is standing up. "Dean, we need to get her out of here." Dean nods and helps Sam lift Phantom to the car. Sam sits in the back seat with her while Dean takes the driver's seat and zips out of the parking lot. "Hospital?" He asks. Phantom's eyes budge at him. "No you idiot! I'm dead, remember?" Dean is starting to freak out. "THEN HOW ARE YOU BLEEDING?!"

Sam pushes down on the wound harder. "It won't stop bleeding." Phantom groans. "That's cause he used an ecto-ranium knife."

"An ecto-what?"

"Ecto-ranium knife. It hurts ghosts."

"Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"Because there isn't supposed to be any in this dimension!"

Two white rings emerge from Phantom again. "No, no, no, on, no, no!" She groans and attempts to stop the rings, but they fight against her. "And what the hell is that?!" She ignored the question and finally pushed the rings back down. She sighs. "I really hate my life!" Sam looks at her. "What do I do?" She glances at him and he sees the circles under her eyes. "Move away." Sam creases his eyebrows, but compiles and leans against the car door.

Phantom huffs. "This is gonna hurt." Her eyes glow blue and ice starts to form in her hand and she places it against the stab wound. Phantom yells in pain, but keeps her hand on the wound. "What are you doing?" She huffs and her eyes pulse blue as she pushes more on her core. More ice forms around her hand. "Freezing it shut." She sighs and removes her hand. Sam stares at the ice on her side.

"Ugh, a friend of mine taught me that I can use my core to heal myself." She rests her head on the back of the seat. "Hurts like a bitch though." The ice cracks a bit and Phantom winces.


	6. ﹝Part 6﹞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are clueless.

Sam lays Phantom down on one of the beds in the bunker. She yelps as the white rings reappear. "No. You." The rings start to shrink. "Don't." They disappear and Phantom sighs. "What is that?" Phantom glances at him, then turns away. "Nothing." She winces in pain and adjusts herself. "I need you to patch it up." Sam raises an eyebrow. "Please." He sighs and leaves to get a first aid kit.

When he returns Phantom removes the ice covering the wound. Sam notices the coloration and raises an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask," He starts cleaning the wound and Phantom covers her face with her hand, digging her nails into her skin. "How did you die?" She jerks a bit at the question. "Don't- Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady their death story?" Sam laughs at her joke, trying his best to distract her. Phantom licks her lips. "I uh, I was in a lab accident."

Sam nods and starts on the stitches. She wouldn't need more than 10. "So that explains the hazmat suit." Phantom nods. "My parents, they, they're scientists and make things." Phantom grabs the blanket under her and whimpers in pain. "One of their inventions wasn't working so my friends convinced me to go inside and check it out." She laughs a bit. "I tripped and pressed the on button. Can you believe it? A power switch inside the darn thing?" Sam tugs a bit and Phantom groans.

"Sorry, Sorry." They sit in silence for a bit but Sam finds something else to talk about. He needs to keep her distracted. "A while ago you mentioned that you are different from other ghosts." Phantom nods. "Does it have anything to do with those white rings?" Phantom pales more, if that was even possible. "Agh. You-You could say that." Sam ties off the last stitch. "Done."

Phantom pants. "Thank you." Then she passes out.

{•}

"How's she doing?" Dean asks as he leans against the doorway of the room Phantom was sleeping in. Sam sits up and glances at his brother. "Better, but-" The rings reappear and Phantom groans in her sleep as she subconsciously fights them off. Dean raises an eyebrow. "That keeps happening." Dean crosses his arms as he watches the rings disappear. "Did you find out what it is?"

Sam shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "No, but I did find out how she died." Dean raises an eyebrow asking for an answer. "A lab accident. Her parents are, uh, were scientists and when one of their inventions didn't work she went in to check it out." He points to Phantom. "I think you understand the rest."

Phantom shifts in her sleep. A glimmer of fear shows on her face before relaxing. Sam and Dean look at her sadly. "Any luck on the search?" Sam asks dean. Dean had been looking into the ghost zone and the people who attacked Phantom. "Nothing in the Zone, but those guys who attacked her are called the GIW. The guys in white." Sam laughs and Dean nods. "I thought the same thing. Stupid name, but they are a lesser known government agency that deals with," Dean gestures to Phantom. "Questionable happenings."

Sam creases his eyebrows. "Dean, do you think it's possible for ghosts to die?" Dean looks at his brother. Until just 4 days ago he would have said no, but looking at Phantom and seeing how... almost human she was after being stabbed he wouldn't be able to answer. "I don't know." He answers truthfully. Sam looks down at the garbage can that held the gauze he used to stop the bleeding from Phantom.

"Her blood wasn't normal Dean." Dean makes a face, then looks at the gauze. Sam looks at him. "She bled green ecto-plasm, but there was normal human blood in there too." Dean eyes the red in the blood. "Now, I know we don't have any experience with this type of ghost, but I know that isn't normal for them." The rings flicker around her waist and Sam raises an eyebrow. "And neither is that."

There is a loud bang that shakes the bunker and Sam and Dean jump to their feet and look around. A blue wisp escapes her mouth and then she shoots up in bed, looking annoyed. "Oh come on." She floats off the bed and Sam and Dean give her a look. "What's that?" Dean gestures to his mouth, and Phantom raises an eyebrow as another bang shakes the bunker. "My ghost sense."

Phantom flies out of the bunker with Sam and Dean right on her tail. Their eyes widen at the giant robot looking ghost. Phantom gets into a fighting stance and the ghost above them smiles. "Hello Welp, I've come to collect your pelt." Phantom rolls her eyes. "When will you just give up?" The ghost fires a blast at Phantom. She lands in the dirt between Sam and Dean. "Who the hell is that?" They take out their ecto-guns and Phantom groans as she pulls herself. "That is Skulker." Phantom blasts off the ground and starts fighting with Skulker. They blast at each other several times and Sam and Dean try to help by firing their ecto-guns.

Eventually Skulker blasts Phantom into the wall where a large crack forms. "I've had enough of this." She growls. Sam and Dean watch as she pulls the thermos that was clipped to her belt off and aims it at Skulker. "Leave me alone!" Skulker tries to fly away, but Phantom presses the button and a large blue light erupts from the thermos. They watch in amazement as Skulker is slowly pulled in the thermos. Once he is comprestely in the small cylinder Phantom puts the cap on and sighs as she slowly floats back to the ground.

She glares at the thermos. "Why can't ever try and hunt down Plasmius? He's just like me." The thermos rattles and Phantom rolls her eyes, clipping it back onto her waist. Sam and Dean help her to her feet. "What's that?" Phantom glances at the thermos. "The Fenton Thermos." She smirks. "It doubles as a trap for ghosts."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Phantom chuckles. "You have no idea."


	7. ﹝Part 7﹞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni really hates shapeshifters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is based off of the pilot episode of the Supernatural Anime series. You can find it on youtube or on Prime Video)

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Sam asks as they make their way back down into the bunker. Phantom rolls her eyes and floats off the ground. "I'm fine." She floats off to door with the portal to the ghost zone and opens the cap of the thermos. The light shines into the portal then Phantom closes the door. She dusts off her hands and turns to the two brothers who are staring at her.

"So is fighting ghosts who have griggen Iron Man suit look alikes normal for you?" Phantom smirks and shrugs. "You'd be surprised by what's normal for me." Sam huffs a laugh and walks back into the library with Dean and Phantom in tow. "So I was thinking we should take up a case." Phantom raises an eyebrow. She's trying to protect them and they are making that very difficult.

Dean nods and grabs a few newspapers. "Good Idea. I'm starving too." Phantom purses her lips. She could eat. Phantom floats above the news papers and begins to skim them over. Dean eyes her. "You can read?" He asks, surprised. Phantom looks at him, offended.

She scoffs. "Yes I can read. I'm dead, not retarted." Sam stifles a laugh and Dean glares at him. Phantom goes back to the new papers and raises an eyebrow at one. She grabs it and narrows her eyes. Sam looks at her and puts down the new paper he was holding. "You find something?"

Phantom purses her lips. "Maybe." She drops the newspaper and the two brothers look at it. "In Missouri, there was a murder." They look at her. "This was the fourth one." Dean shakes his head. "So?"

Phantom nods and pokes the newspaper. "The suspects all say they were at a different place during the murder." Sam and Dean share a look. Phantom floats down to sit on the table. She sighs and grabs the newspaper. "I know a ghost," She glances at them. "His name is Amorpho." Dean laughs and Phantom makes a face. A Lot of the ghosts she deals with have very strange names.

Sam glances at Dean and leans forward. "What can this ghost do?" Phantom nods. "He can shift into any person of ghost."

"Like a shifter." Phantom nods at Dean. Sam creases his brow. "Do you think this is him?" He glances at the newspaper. Phantom bites her lip and looks down at the printed paper in thought. "It's possible." She huffs and lays down flat on the table. "Amorpho likes to play and cause mayhem." She stares up at the ceiling. "But murder is not his M.O."

She sits up and nods. "Still, if it is him then I need to go set him in line." She purses her lips. "Maybe even contact Walker." Sam and Dean share a look and nod. "Alright, let go check it out."

<°>

In the Impala Phantom looks out her window as the trees fly by. "So is there anything else you can tell us about this Amorpho?" Sam asks as he glances back at Phantom. She sits up and looks forward. "Well, he doesn't really have a personality of his own, so what he wants above all else is attention."

Dean nods and looks at Phantom through his rear view mirror. "You said this isn't really his M.O." Phantom nods. "Then what is?" Phantom snorts and sulks into her chain. "He came to my town and morphed into me." She rolls her eyes and Sam glances at her. He wonders where she is from. "Something about wanting my spotlight which," Phantom sits up and crosses her arms. "Really sucked at the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phantom raises an eyebrow and sighs. "Well, for one, they thought I was a dude for a good amount of time and they started calling me Inviso-Bill." Dean laughs and Phantom glares at him. "And secondly, they thought I was evil and I was constantly being shot at."

She huffs. "Fun times."

<°>

Dean pulls to a stop outside the police station and both he and Sam turn around to look at Phantom. She sulks in disbelief. "No. No, I'm not staying in the car again." She gestures to her side and gives the two brothers a look. "Remember what happened last time?" Sam purses his lips. She's got a point.

Dean sighs and points at Phantom. "Fine, but you stay invisible the whole time." Phantom nods and gives Dean a salute.

<°>

Phantom floats above Sam and Dean as they walk into the station. Dean stops suddenly and looks to his right. A wide smile spreads across his lips. Both Phantom and Sam turn to see what he's looking at. Phantom makes a face at dean. He's staring at the woman's butt. "Gross." Phantom whispers in Sam's ear. He jumps and swats at the air. An officer gives him a look and he chuckles. "Uh, there was an annoying fly." Phantom giggles quietly.

"Uh, Excuse me." The woman turns around and Dean's face lights up. Phantom raises an eyebrow at him. "Dean..." Sam warns and Dean actively ignores him. "Umm, hi. I'd like to talk to detective Boyle please." The woman remains unmoved. "And what would this be about?"

Dean pulls out his badge. "Davis and Martin, miss. We're federal Marshals." Phantom floats down to Sam's ear. "Isn't that illegal?" She asks quietly. Sam swats the air and the woman raises an eyebrow. He laughs nervously. "Uh, fly, sorry. We'd like to talk to him about the murders if we could." Dean slides his badge into his pocket. "Is he around at all?"

"You're looking at him." Phantom laughs a bit and the woman looks around for the source. Phantom covers her mouth. "Detective Katherine Boyle." Dean looks at her a bit shocked. "What can I do for you Marshals?" Sam and Dean relax. Dean shakes her hand. "Good to meet you, detective."

<°>

Phantom watches from the dark corner of the interrogation room. She is partially visible because she's exhausted from being invisible for so long. Sam positions himself in front of her so Boyle doesn't see. "Marshals Davis and Martin, meet Jack Evans." Phantom looks at the man whose head is down. She can feel the waves of sadness off of him. "Murdered his wife with a cleaver two months into their marriage."

Sam glances back at Phantom who raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Evans, you're saying that your wife was already dead by the time that you came home from your brother's house." Dean pauses. "Is that correct Mr. Evans?" Jack sobs. "Yeah." Dean leans forward. "Mr. Evans, so that would make you innocent then."

"I didn't kill my wife!!" Everyone reels back in surprise from Jack's sudden outburst. Phantom and Sam share a look. "I didn't kill her. I loved Amanda. I still can't believe it, she's dead." Phantom purses her lips then becomes more invisible when Boyle looks around the room.


	8. ﹝Part 8﹞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni gets a flower crown of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is based off of the pilot episode of the Supernatural Anime series. You can find it on youtube or on Prime Video)

Sam, Dean and Phantom all look at the security footage from outside the apartment building. "Are you getting any ghost vibes from the tapes?" Phantom glares at Dean. "No. And it only works in person." Dean sighs. "Well, it looks like Zack. So, what do you think?" Sam huffs. "Honestly... I get the feeling he's telling the truth."

"He is." Phantom confirms. Sam and Dean turn around to look at her. She shrugs. "It's a ghost thing."

Dean shakes his head. She's too weird for him to handle. "The surveillance camera caught a man who looks exactly like Zack." Phantom leans closer, and starts floating above Sam and Dean to get a better look. "There he is entering the house right before the murder was committed."

Sam and Phantom's eyes widen a bit. "Huh?" Phantom looks at Sam. "I saw it too." Dean glances at them. "What?" Sam swirls his finger in a backward motion. "Rewind the tape a bit." Dean leans forward and rewinds the tape. "There. Stop." The tape stops right as Jack enters the building. "Go frame by frame." Dean does so and Phantom grabs his shoulder. "There." The video stops and Jack's eyes are glaring in the light. "Do you see that?" Dean leans forward and nods.

He glances back at Phantom. "That your guy?" Phantom purses her lips and slowly shakes her head. "I don't know. From what I've seen Amorpho's eyes are red in any form." Sam creases his brows. "Well, you said it yourself, ghosts give off a glowing aura." Phantom makes a face. "True." She sighs and floats through the air a bit. "It is possible another ghost has powers like Amorpho." Sam and Dean share a look.

<°>

The next morning Boyle breaks the police tape line across the door to the building. She pulls out the house key and Phantom pulls her eyes. "I'll see you inside." She floats up and into the house. She eyes all the blood and swallows a lump in her throat. She not there. She's okay.

Phantom takes a shaky breath and floats over to Sam. He feels a breeze of cold air and shivers a bit. That only happens when... "Phantom?" He asks quietly. Phantom nods, then remembers Sam can't see her. "Yeah, I'm right here." He walks over to a window and Dean goes up to him. "You getting anything Spooky?" Phantom scowls at the nickname and uses her core to freeze Dean earlobe. He squeaks and grabs it.

"Don't call me that." Sam stifles a laugh. Phantom sighs and looks around. "And no, I'm not getting anything. There usually has to be a ghost nearby for me to sense it." Dean nods and walks off. Sam leans closer to the window. He grabs it and tries to open it, but it won't budge. Phantom rolls her eyes. "Here."

She grabs him and turns him intangible and a chill runs down his spine. Phantom leans him through the window and they both look down at the blood trail leading down into the sewer drain. Sam glances at her, now being able to see her now that they are both invisible. Phantom pulls him back into the house and releases him. Sam clears his throat. That wasn't a very good feeling.

Phantom chuckles. "Humans never really get used to it. Being intabible is weird for you guys." Sam nods. It sure is.

<°>

Phantom laughs at Dean trips in the sewer water. "It's not funny." She giggles. "Yeah it is." Sam scowls at the water. "Are you sure these guns will work?" He asks sceptically. Phantom nods and looks around. "Yeah, but you probably won't need them. I'm here so I can talk to Amorpho."

"If it even is him." She grumbles to herself. Metal clatters behind them and the brothers and Phantom whip around, guns and ectro-blasts at the ready, but then they see it is only a rat. Dean sighs. "I almost blasted that thing."

"Dean! Behind you!" Phantom whips around and her eyes widen. "Not a ghost!" Not!Zack hits Dean on the shoulder with a crowbar. Phantom moves in to attack Not!Zack but when she touches him she yells in pain. In his jacket pocket is a blood blossom. "Phantom?" Dean asks. Phantom tries to get up, but Not!Zack runs past and pushes her down. Sam looks around. "You guys alright?"

"No." Dean and Phantom say in unison. Sam looks up and Not!Zack pounces on him.

<°>

Phantom wakes slowly and groans. "What...?" She pulls at the ropes holding her down. She tries to turn intangible, but it doesn't work. "Why can't I...?" A piece of black hair falls into her face and Phantom pales. She's in her human form. "Shit." Danni pulls at the ropes and suddenly she is faced with Not!Zack. She glares at him. "You."

He smiles wickedly. "I've heard about you." Danni starts to sweat with pain as he gets closer. "The impossible hybrid." He breathes into her ear. "A halfa." Danni growls and tries to headbutt him, but he moves away just in time. "I've also heard about your weakness." Danni's eyes widen and the shifter slowly pulls out a blood blossom flower crown. "No!"

Danni tries to pull away, but she can't. The shifter places the flower crown on her head and she screams in pain. He laughs wickedly and whips his head back. Danni watches in disgust as he sheds his skin and slowly starts to resemble Danni's human form. "Disgusting..." Danni whispers. Not!Danni smiles and runs off. Danni pants and tears start to form in her eyes. "Sam... Dean..."

<°>

Boyle gasps awake and looks around. She's in a dark... something. Something is keeping her tied against a pole. The only thing she can see is a figure in front of her off to her right. "Who's there?" She squints in the dark and sees a faint red glow. The figure moves a bit. "Boyle?" Boyle's eyebrows crease. Whoever this person was, they were in pain. She could hear it in their voice. "Yes." The figure leans their head back into the brick support beam they are tied to.

Danni nods. "Who are you?" She swallows and looks down at her current human state. "A friend of Davis and Martin." Danni cranes her neck to look at Boyle. "Are you hurt?" Boyle flexes her muscles, testing them to see if she feels any pain. "No." She cringes and feels a pulse of pain in her head. "Just my head. He hit it when he kidnapped me." Danni nods and sighs in pain. She'd given up trying to get the flower crown off her head. The thorns were keeping it in place.

Boyle squints, trying to see Danni. "Are you okay? You sound hurt." Danni would have laughed at the stupid question had she not been currently in pain. "I'll be fine. We need to get out of here." Danni adjusts her body and groans in pain. "Do you have anything on you?" Boyle searches her pockets and frowns. "No. He took my gun." Danni nods and looks down at her hand. She narrows her eyes and flares her fingers. A shimmer of an eco-ray appears and she screams in pain. The blood blossoms on her head start to smoke.

The detective's eyes widen at the blazing flowers. "What are those?" Danni doesn't answer, but she really wanted to say her demise. Boyle notices her lack of an answer, and becomes mad. "Hey! I want answers! What the hell is going on?!" Danni sniffles and lifts her head up. She is not going to cry. Not now. "Look lady, I'm currently dying," Danni frowns. "Well, I'm going to be more dead than I am now and I really want to keep living my half life so shut up unless you have a way of getting us outta here." Boyle stares at her in shock.

"You're dying?" Danni bows her head and stops fighting against her restraints. She's so tired. "Yeah, I guess I am." Her eyes start to droop and Boyle notices her lack of fighting. "I'm just... so t'rd." She slurs. Boyle's eyes widened. "No, no! Stay awake!" Danni's eyes snap open, only too slowly start to close. Boyle bites her lip. Where the hell was Sam and Dean?

<°>

Sam and Dean burst into the area of the sewers containing Boyle and Danni. Dean rushes to Boyle's side. "No, I'm fine, it's her you need to worry about." Sam and Dean look over to where Danni is and start to walk to her. "Phantom?" Danni wakes up and her eyes widen. "No!" She scoots out of their view. She can't let them see her like this. They can't know. "Don't come any closer."

Sam and Dean share a look. Sam takes a careful step forward and his eyes catch a glimpse of a red glowing flower. He hits Dean. "Dean." He points to the flowers. His eyes widen and the two brothers have a silent conversation. Dean would help Boyle and Sam would help Phantom. He steps closer and notices a lack of white hair, but black hair in its place. "Phantom, are those blood blossoms?" Danni breathes heavily. "Yeah." Sam's eyes widen. She's dying.

"Phantom, I need to take them off, but to do that I need to come closer." Danni's eyes widen. "No! Don't look at me!" Danni groans in frustration and tries to phase through the ropes. She screams in pain and Sam watches in horror. "Phantom..." Danni bites her tongue. "Okay," She nods. "Okay, just..." She licks her lips. "Just close your eyes. Don't look at me." Sam makes a face, but nods. "Alright." He steps forward and closes his eyes.

"You need to promise." Sam stops and opens his eyes, but averts them from Phantom. "I promise." She nods and Sam closes his eyes. He guides himself across the wall to her and gently reaches up to her hair and finds the flowers. He pricks his finger on one of the thorns, but grabs them anyway. "Throw them." Sam complies and tosses the roses as far away as his arms will let him.

Danni sighs in relief. She pants and starts to feel her strength come back. "Phantom, I need to open my eyes to cut you free." Danni nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay, one second." She grits her teeth and pulls on her ghost side. Two rings slowly rise up her body until her ghost form is on full display. "Okay, open." Sam does so and starts cutting Phantom free and notes the heavy amount of blood on her face.

Danni collapses into Sam's arms and he almost pushes her away because of how cold she is. She knows this. She can feel it too. She's put too much strain on her core. "Sorry." Sam shakes his head and helps her to her feet. He nods at Dean who has Boyle. The detective's eyes widen at Phantom and her... interesting looks. "What are you?"

Phantom manages a weak smile. "A ghost." Boyle stares at her in shock and looks to Dean to see if she's telling the truth. Dean shrugs. "You get used to it."


End file.
